Ting-Ting, Su and Mei
Ting-Ting, Mei and Su are the Emperor of China's 3 lovely daughters from the Mulan 2 (film), sequel to the Mulan (film). They are proudly sent on a mission to marry the sons of Lord Chin in order to form an alliance between China, and the kingdom of Qui-Gong. Background Ting-Ting is the eldest daughter of the Emperor. Her color is indigo and she is the tallest of her sisters. After Mushu's attempt to make the carriage slide down, she has her younger sisters try to escape, but her foot is caught. However, she is saved by Ling. When she hears his jokes, she thinks that they are funny but tries not to laugh, as she thinks she has an embarrassing laugh because she snorts. She appears to be more mature than the others but is carefree at heart. Mei is the middle daughter of the Emperor of China. Her color is pink and she is in the middle of her sisters's height. She is in love with Yao because she thinks that he is good-looking and gentle at heart. Mulan convinces her that her duty is to her heart and she believes that this is true. When Yao wins a wrestling fight, he chooses a stuffed panda bear and the two share it together. She is considered a slight damsel-in-distress, as she has been kidnapped by the enemies of China when the heroes are knocked down during the fight, but she is often saved by her friends. She is passionate, brave and caring. Su is the youngest daughter of the Emperor of China. Her color is orange and she is the shortest of the princesses. Her favorite thing to do is gather food from the trees. She likes to spend time with Chien-Po, who also enjoys food like her. When the carriage is damaged and the fruits float in the water, she picks them up and is saved by Chien-Po, too. She is bright, childish, and cheerful. Personality Ting-Ting Mei Su Appearance Ting-Ting Mei Su Mulan 2 In the movie, the Emperor calls upon Mulan and Shang to escort his daughters across China to be betrothed to Lord Chin's three sons so that an alliance can be formed with kingdom of Qui Gong. The task has to be completed in three days or the proposed alliance will crumble and the Mongols will destroy China. Mulan and Shang set out with Yao, Ling and Chien Po to safely escort the princesses. The princesses are upset about their arranged marriages (even though they love their father very much and don't want him to be disappointed with them) and love Yao, Ling and Chien-Po instead. Mulan goes against her orders, and Shang's wishes, and tries to prevent the arranged marriages. The three soldiers take the princesses to a village, where they impress them. After the group is attacked by bandits, Mulan and Shang are successful at saving the princesses, but Shang ends up falling into a river and is assumed dead. Mulan continues her journey with the princesses. Since the princesses don't want to be in arranged marriages, and Shang is supposedly dead, Mulan offers herself as a bride in their stead. Thanks to interference by Mushu, who pretends to be the "Golden Dragon of Unity," Mulan's marriage is stopped when Shang is revealed to be alive. Mushu orders that the princesses be freed from their vows and are allowed to marry whomever they please. Songs sung by Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *'I Wanna Be Like Other Girls' Quotes * Relationships Fa Mulan Knownable Relatives *'The Emperor of China' (Father) *'Yao, Ling and Chien-Po' (Husbands) Trivia * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' (Ting-Ting) : *'Japanese' (Su) : *'Japanese' (Mei) : *'English' (Ting-Ting) : *'English' (Su) : *'English' (Mei) : Lucy Liu all information on Ting-Ting, Su and Mei came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Ting-Ting,_Su_and_Mei Gallery Category:Disney characters